With A Little Help From My Friends
by tessa013
Summary: When Tyler goes on a vampire-killing rampage, Stefan, Elena, Klaus, and Caroline are forced to flee Mystic Falls and try to evade Tyler. And where better to escape to than Europe? Tagged as Klaus & Caroline but really its Stelena as well


**Hey guys! So this is my first ever fanfic so please don't be too harsh. Let me know what you think though! I don't really know where I'm going with this so I'm open to suggestions. I know they're gonna end up going to Paris soon and a few other things, but let me know what you like and dislike please!**

Ch. 1: In The Beginning

Running. That was all they had been doing for what felt like forever, even though it had only been three days. Three days of trying to figure out what had to be done. What could be done. Of course, all of them knew nothing could change what had happened. Tyler had flipped the switch. Nothing could link him back to his humanity. Even though he was a hybrid, the werewolf in him had completely taken over and none of them were safe. Not even Klaus. Especially not Klaus. Not since Tyler found out he and Caroline were together. That's what got them into this mess. It was one thing when Caroline had dumped him, but when he found out she was dating Klaus, he just lost it. Now he was intent on killing every vampire he had ever known. So they were on the run, trying to get far enough away to be safe even for a little while.

"Can we stop for a bit?" Elena said, breathing heavily. She felt bad that she kept making them stop, but she couldn't help it. She was tired. They had been moving nonstop for the past two hours.

"Do you not understand that Tyler is chasing us across the country?" said Klaus. "Do you think he is taking breaks every hour or so to just sit back and relax? We are on the run, love. Let's keep moving."

"Come on, man. She's tired. Back off." said Stefan stepping in between Klaus and Elena. Klaus and Elena were usually civil with each other, but these past couple days they had been down each other's throats.

"Back off? I don't think the two of you understand the gravity of this situation. I know Tyler. He was sired to me. He is not going to back down until he either kills all of us of turns on his humanity. And we all know that's not going to happen unless someone forces him to. So if either of you would like to try to get close enough to him to talk to him, be my guest. But until then we-"

"Klaus." Caroline said calmly, putting her hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. And it worked. Of course it worked. It always did. Say what you want about Klaus, but he had always had a soft spot for Caroline, and since they had started dating, his feelings had only intensified. Even on the run, he could never be mad at her.

"My apologies, love. Elena, can we please continue on for at least another half hour?"

"Yeah, I guess. Let's just keep moving." she grumbled, and off they went again. None of them were quite sure where they were. Somewhere in Pennsylvania, Elena assumed. Klaus had said they should head north, so of course, they did. Elena wasn't sure when Klaus had been elected leader of their little foursome, but she wasn't really complaining. It wasn't like she had any idea what to do.

"You know you don't have to do everything he says" Stefan said, making her jump. She hadn't seen him come up next to her. She smiled at him as they continued walking.

"I know. It's just easier. But he's right. I'm a vampire now. There's no excuse for me to keep making us stop. And I won't let it be my fault that Tyler catches us."

"But you're tired." he stated matter-of-factly.

"That doesn't matter." He stared at her for a minute then grabbed her and flipped her onto his back.

"Hey!" she said half laughing, half surprised.

"C'mon you didn't think I was gonna stop for you, did you?" Elena could hear the smile in his voice as he started jogging to catch up with Klaus and Caroline.

xxxxxxx

About twenty minutes later they stopped for a hunting break. Although Klaus was unhappy about it, they had all agreed they had to take on a strictly animal diet to make it harder for Tyler to track him. They decided to split up in twos to find more game. Stefan and Elena took off in one direction and Caroline and Klaus went in the other. After feeding for a while, Klaus and Caroline went back to wait for Stefan and Elena to come back. They knew it would be a while what with Elena still being new at this.

"How are you feeling?" Klaus asked sitting down next to Caroline. She leaned into him as he put his arm around her. She loved this. The way he made her feel. Tyler had never made her feel bad about herself or anything, but Klaus just made her feel like a princess. Like she was the only girl he had ever cared about, although she doubted that.

"I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"Caroline, I'm not stupid. I know something is bothering you. What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me." he said as he trailed kisses up her neck.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she said, turning around and putting her arms around his neck, trying to kiss him.

He held her back just inches from his face. "Yes, you do, love. Don't pretend you're just tired. We're all tired. You've barely talked to anyone this entire time, not even Elena."

"I'm talking to you right now." she said with a smile, trying again to lean in and kiss him. This time he let her kiss him, holding her so she could just barely reach his lips.

"No, what you're doing right now is trying to seduce me." he said with a smirk, kissing her again. This wasn't enough for her though. She pushed as hard as she could and managed to knock him over so she was straddling him. He laughed at the look of surprise on her face that she had actually knocked him down. When she gained her composure, she whipped her shirt of and tried to lean over and kiss him, but he held her up.

"Caroline, darling, you're beautiful but we are not going to stop talking about this."

"Ugh!" she groaned and she got up and started to walk away. Klaus quickly shot in front of her and grabbed her by the arms, not roughly, just enough to hold her there.

"Why can't you just tell me what's wrong?"

"Because you wouldn't understand!" she shouted and then started to cry. Immediately, Klaus wrapped her in his arms, cradling her.

"Shh shh shh. It's ok, sweetheart." They just sat there for a minute, Klaus quietly rocking her back and forth in his arms. A few minutes later Klaus finally murmured "Whatever it is, do you really think I wouldn't understand?" She didn't say anything. "Caroline, do you realize that if anyone should be afraid to tell the other something it should be me? For god's sake, I'm a mass murderer. There is nothing you could tell me that would ever change the way I feel about you."

"It's just…everything we're going through…everything Stefan and Elena are going through… all of this is my fault. And I-"

"Caroline, I never want to hear you say anything like that ever again, do you hear me?" he said. When she looked at his face he almost looked mad.

"Bu-"

"No. This is in no way shape or form your fault. This has never been your fault. Tyler is mad at _me_. He is doing this because he hates _me._ You are never to say this is your fault. It's not."

"See I told you you wouldn't understand. If I had never broken up with Tyler, none of this would ever have happened. We wouldn't be on the run, we wouldn't be in the middle of the woods, you wouldn't be forced to drink animal blood, and don't try to tell me it wasn't that bad, I saw your face when you tried to drink it" she said when she saw him open his mouth to argue. "If I hadn't broken up with him, we would still be in Mystic Falls and your biggest problem would be deciding what human to feed on tonight night. So yes, it is my fault"

"We are not discussing this. No one thinks this is your fault and that is that." he said, looking up. "Ah, look! Here come Stefan and Elena. Shall I ask them if they think it's your fault or are you done being ridiculous?"

Caroline grumbled inaudibly under her breath for a minute before finally muttering "Fine! Whatever. It's not my fault." Klaus gave her a knowing look, but figured there was nothing more to say about it at the moment.

"That's good enough for now, but I'm not going to stop until you're actually convinced of that." he said standing up and sticking out his hand to her. She stared at him for a moment before taking his hand.

"Fine." she said as he pulled her up and she began walking.

"Love, you might want to put your shirt back on." he called from a little ways back, leaning over to pick her crumpled shirt off the ground where she had thrown it. "I would be perfectly all right with you continuing like this, but I think it might make Elena and Stefan a tad bit uncomfortable." He said with a smile. Caroline came over and ripped her shirt out of his hand trying not to hard laugh. Klaus laughed as she put it back on, then put his arm around her as they walked back to meet up with Stefan and Elena.


End file.
